User blog:Icetiger101/More adopts!
Hey guys! Im making more adopts <3 So here they are xD Note: They are all mix breeds!! And if these do well, there will be more! Abby~Borkie~Citizen Abby is a happy, energetic borkie that loves to play and have fun. She often is oblivious to problems, and has a hard time sayin a lie. She lives near the Adventure bay fields and is a bit of a country girl. She is very sweet and loves to cuddle with her owners. She hangs out with the paw patrol all the time, and enjoys their company. Abby is actually a very sporty pup, and absolutely loves frisbee. And Abby is not the quiet kind. With that beagle blood in her, she loves to howl and make a bunch of noise. Bandit~Muggin~Electrical Pup Bandit is a well tempered, male muggin. Bandit is very calm, and loves to help others. He often has a hard time not telling the truth, and hates when others lie. He is very courageous, and doesnt get scared to easily. Bandit loves to socialize with others, and often ends up in very long talks with strangers! He doesn't do to well when hes alone, and hates when he is. Thats why he always sleeps with a stuffie. Altough he has some good leader qualities, he would rather follow instead, hating when all the attention is on him. Overall Bandits a pretty chill dog! Beta~Doberman Ridgeback~Citizen (for now)~Taken by Mirathenastything Beta is a handsome male Domberman Ridgeback. Being a puppy, hes very playful and active, and enjoys going on long hikes with his owners. He loves to meet new people, but does much better with older children,mand sometimes might even snap at the younger ones! He has a Dobermans pinschers loyalty, and the Ridgeback stubbornness, he will bond well with firm, active, and fun owners. Beta has a dream to be on the paw patrol when hes older, and watches every rescue of theirs. He always ends up playing with a ball in the end, and loves when people throw one. Overall Betas a great dog for active, older owners. Muffin~Chi-Chi~Citizen/Cook~Taken by me <3 Muffin is a small, yet feisty female Chi-Chi. Shes very stubborn and bold, and doesn't really take no for and answer. Muffin always has comebacks, and very quick reflexes. Muffin belives she much bigger than she is, and if anyone insults her on size, oh your in for a ride. Despite all this fierceness, she actually is a very cute dog. Due to not being to regulate her body heat very well, in summer she has to wear sunscreen on her fagile skin, and in winter has to wear big, fuzzy coats. Muffin also has a brain for cooking, and was found by Mr. Porter outside his restaurant. She enjoys cooking and making stuff for others, and it really can bring out her goodside. Shes not quite as mean and actually ver kind and caring for the customers. She loves Mr. Porter, and would never sya anything hurtful tonhim or Alex, but watch out others! Dont get on her bad side! Gus~Bullmatian~Citizen~Taken by Thunderfan212 Gus is a charming, large Bullmatian. Gus is very sweet and loves helping others. Hes perfect for a family of all sizes and ages, and loves to protect and cuddle them. As mentioned before, hes actually very slick and charming and always tries to woo the ladys. Gus is also very energetic, which was inherited from his Dalmatian side, and he loves to play and go on walks with his owners. He also is a little stubborn, and should be treated gently, yet firm. Due to his love of food, he needs to exercised often. Gus is not the dog for new owners, but experienced ones. Category:Blog posts Category:Adopts